mario_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic Save The Winter Olympics '''is the successor of Mario & Sonic: Rookies To The Rescue!. It is for Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Mario Series Unlocked * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Funky Kong * Luma Unlockable * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * King Boo * Birdo * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * Magikoopa Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Blaze * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Big * Sticks * Tikal * Omochao * Chip * Yacker * Elise * Merlina Unlockable * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Omega * Eggman Nega * Jet * Wave * Storm * Rouge * Zazz * Zomom * Master Zik * Zeena * Zor * Zavok * Chaos Rookies Unlocked * Laura * Logan * Austin * Nick B. * Katie * Caleb R. * Becca * Cole * Hailey S. * Mark H. * Kenny * Nick R. * Kaitlin * Jeremiah * Ethan N. * James W. Unlockable * Jake C. * Curtis * Victoria * Trev * Steven L. * Brandon D. * Lexi S. * Dan * Cyrus M. * Dustin * Chandler * Colton K. * Hunter B. * Kaitlynn * Ford * Justin W. Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao Events Each event has a "Plus" variant * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Individual Large Hill * Moguls * Ski Cross * Giant Parallel Slalom * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track 1000m * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Ice Hockey * Curling * Biathlon Story Mode Story mode is similar to the first installment, but with a new story. Some themes have changed as well. Character Themes * Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(Mario's Theme) * Athletic from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Luigi's Theme) * Underwater from ''Super Mario Bros. ''(Peach's Theme) * Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Toad's Theme) * Overworld from ''Super Mario World ''(Yoshi's Theme) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Daisy's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Donkey Kong's Theme) * Gear Getaway from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Slider from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Athletic from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Koopa Troopa's Theme) * Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Shy Guy's Theme) * Ending from ''Super Mario World ''(Baby Mario's Theme) * Moo Moo Meadows from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Baby Luigi's Theme) * Windmill Hills from ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze ''(Funky Kong's Theme) * Gusty Garden Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Luma's Theme) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Sonic's Theme) * Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Tails's Theme) * Angel Island from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Knuckles's Theme) * Palmtree Panic from ''Sonic CD ''(Amy's Theme) * Right There, Ride On from ''Sonic Rush ''(Blaze's Theme) * Rooftop Run from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Vector's Theme) * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Charmy's Theme) * Neo Green Hill from ''Sonic Advance ''(Cream's Theme) * Windy and Ripply from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Big's Theme) * Seaside Beach from ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal ''(Sticks's Theme) * Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Tikal's Theme) * Diamond Dust from ''Sonic 3D Blast ''(Omochao's Theme) * Windmill Isle from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Chip's Theme) * Reach for the Stars from ''Sonic Colors ''(Yacker's Theme) * Let the Speed Mend It from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings ''(Elise's Theme) * Misty Lake from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(Merlina's Theme) * Overworld from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Laura's Theme) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Logan's Theme) * Seaside Hill from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Austin's Theme) * Rock Rock Mountain from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Nick B's Theme) * Snow Land from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''(Katie's Theme) * Sprawling Savannah from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Caleb R's Theme) * Toad's Factory from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Becca's Theme) * Live and Learn from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Cole's Theme) * Underwater from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Hailey S's Theme) * Switch Scramble Circus from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Mark H's Theme) * Fleet Glide Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Kenny's Theme) * Hammer Bros. from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 ''(Nick R's Theme) * Mushroom Hill from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Kaitlin's Theme) * Bingo Highway from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Jeremiah's Theme) * Metropolis from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Ethan N's Theme) * Metropolis Speedway from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(James W's Theme) Levels Mario World Sonic World Rookie World Music All character themes are unlockable for use, as well as other songs that can be purchased. Mario Series #Overworld from ''Super Mario Bros. #Underwater from Super Mario Bros. #Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 2 #Overworld from Super Mario Bros. 3 #Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 #Underwater from Super Mario Bros. 3 #Hammer Bros. from Super Mario Bros. 3 #Overworld from Super Mario World #Overworld (Ver. 2) from Super Mario World #Ending from Super Mario World #DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country #Slider from Super Mario 64 #Wario and Waluigi Court from Mario Tennis #Snow Land from Mario Kart: Super Circuit #Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine #Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! #Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS #Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. #Castle from New Super Mario Bros. #Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy #Bowser Jr. from Super Mario Galaxy #Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy #Major Burrows from Super Mario Galaxy #Melty Molten Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy #Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii #Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii #Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii #Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii #Boss from New Super Mario Bros. Wii #Boss (Ver. 2) from New Super Mario Bros. Wii #Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii #Fleet Glide Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Final Boss from Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Gear Getaway from Donkey Kong Country Returns #Rock Rock Mountain from Mario Kart 7 #Final Boss from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon #Bowser Jr. Battle 5 from Mario Party 9 #Kamek Battle from Paper Mario: Sticker Star #Final Boss Phase 1 from New Super Mario Bros. U #Switch Scramble Circus from Super Mario 3D World #Sprawling Savannah from Super Mario 3D World #Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World #Windmill Hills from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze #Bone Dry Dunes from Mario Kart 8 #Fight! from Paper Mario: Color Splash #ROYal Rumble from Paper Mario: Color Splash #Fierce Chariot Rider from Paper Mario: Color Splash #Lemmy's Grand Finale from Paper Mario: Color Splash #Rumble With Wendy from Paper Mario: Color Splash #Soul Rumblings from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series # Boss from Sonic the Hedgehog # Boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Metropolis from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Big Arm from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Boss from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Open Your Heart from Sonic Adventure # Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Windy and Ripply from Sonic Adventure # Egg Hornet from Sonic Adventure # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # Throw It All Away from Sonic Adventure 2 # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes # Super Shadow from Shadow the Hedgehog # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Metal Scratchin' from Sonic Rush # Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders # Egg Factory from Sonic Riders # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Silver Battle from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Perfect Gaia Phase 2 from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Metropolis Speedway from Sonic Free Riders # Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Boss Battle 1 from Sonic Colors # Boss Battle 2 from Sonic Colors # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six (Violin Ver.) from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six (Orchestra Ver.) from Sonic Lost World # Boss Rush from Sonic Lost World # Final Boss from Sonic Lost World # Seaside Beach from Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal